gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck Bass
Chuck Bass is one of the the most stuck up, snobbish, pompous, arrogant main characters in the TV series Gossip Girl he also appears briefly as a recurring character in the book series of the same name. He is played by Ed Westwick in the television show. Novel Series Charles Bartholomew Bass was born on May 19th 1991 and was raised in Manhattan's most stuck up and spoiled social circle. He is the son of wealthy businessman Bartholomew Bass and his wife Misty, and has one brother named Donald. Chuck resides with his family at the Plaza Hotel on the Upper East Side and attends school at the Riverside Preparatory School for Boys on the Upper West Side, along with scholarship student Dan Humphrey. Chuck is virtually friendless because he is a terrible person and a dushbag, but is tolerated by the others because of his family's enormous wealth. He is described as having flamboyant fashion sense, with a penchant for scarves, and has a pet monkey named Sweetie whom he carries around with him everywhere. Lazy, vain and stupid, Chuck's only interests are sex and money, and he is often chided by his father for lacking ambition and performing poorly in school. He has a number of bisexual flings with numerous females and males, but his only serious relationship comes near the end of the series, when he begins dating Greg, a student who also briefly had a fling with a then-experimenting Dan Humphrey. Because of his poor grades, Chuck is rejected from every single college he applies to, and is ultimately sent to military school by his furious father. However, in the Gossip Girl spin-off The Carlyles, it is stated that Chuck never showed up to military school, and his whereabouts thereafter are unknown. T.V. Series Background Chuck grew up as the only child of Bart Bass, a self-made billionaire who owns the New York Palace Hotel. Chuck lived amongst equally privileged childhood friends Nate Archibald, Blair Waldorf, and Serena van der Woodsen. Chuck is generally shown as the group's bad boy, and is frequently manipulative. However, later in his Junior and Senior year, a softer side to his personality formed more for people cares about, most notably Nate and Nate's long-time girlfriend Blair. He often blames himself for his mother's death even though it isn't his fault, he has a tendency to not completely trust people and always has to aim better than he can achieve. Chuck is orphaned in his Senior Year causing him to go off the rails before being adopted by Lily his old step-mother and the closest mother figure he'd ever had. Season 1 In the first episode, Chuck hits on Serena, who has just returned from a year at boarding school. She rejects his advances and storms out on him, and he isn't seen to have any physical attraction to her after that. In the same episode, Chuck also tries to rape Jenny Humphrey at the Kiss on the Lips party Blair is hosting. However, he is stopped by Serena and Jenny's older brother Dan, to whom Chuck takes an immediate dislike. Chuck was the only one who knew about Nate and Serena's one night stand, the reason for her leaving town a year ago. However, a furious and hurt Blair also found out and told Dan in the episode The Wild Brunch. Chuck has a strong loyalty to his lifelong best friend Nate, saving him from trouble when Nate gets into a risky poker game with Carter Baizen. Chuck says that the only things that matter to him are money, the pleasures money brings him, and Nate. However, Chuck also cares deeply for Blair. Shortly after she breaks up with Nate because of his recurring feelings for Serena, Blair goes out to Victrola, the burlesque club that Chuck has recently purchased. He then challenges her, causing her to get up on stage with the rest of the dancers. At the end of the night, Blair loses her virginity to Chuck in the back of his limousine. Blair warns him to not tell anybody, and once more reconciles with Nate. On Blair's seventeenth birthday, Chuck pulls her aside and awkwardly admits his unwelcome feelings for her, mentioning that he feels sick and can't sleep because of thoughts of her and their night together. This leads Blair to freak out on him. A couple of hours later, Nate fails to show up to the party, instead talking with Jenny. Photos of them hugging are sent around by Gossip Girl, leading Blair to hide out in one of the bedrooms. Chuck gives her a present, the diamond necklace that Blair had been expecting from Nate. The two of them start up a secret affair, though Serena witnesses Blair and Chuck making out at the party. At the debutante ball, Chuck starts to worry that he will lose Blair to Nate again. Discovering that Nate is pining over Blair again, Chuck attempts to manipulate the events in his favour. However, things backfire and a scene is caused at the ball. When Blair finds out Chuck is behind it, she leaves the ball with Nate. Heartbroken, Chuck leaves New York. When Chuck returns, he becomes jealous, threatening to tell Nate about his relationship with Blair. Instead, she retorts that she would like to see him try. Vanessa Abrams, to Chuck's favor, catches this conversation on tape while filming a documentary for a project. Trying to make it up to Blair, Chuck buys the tape from Vanessa for ten thousand dollars. However, this tape is actually blank, and Vanessa gives Blair the real one for free. Chuck then decides to exact revenge by sending a tip to Gossip Girl, saying that Blair slept with two guys in only one week. The news spreads like wildfire, and ruins Blair socially within hours. After seeing the bulletin, Nate finds Jenny and asks if it's true. Jenny tells him that Chuck and Blair slept together. This leads to Chuck and Nate getting into a fight outside the school, with Nate ending his friendship with Chuck and his relationship with Blair. Blair turns to Chuck when there's no-one else, but he instead rejects her, saying she used to be fascinating to him, but not anymore. Chuck's father and Serena's mother become engaged, leading the two families to move in together. He begins annoying Serena, particularly because he smokes in her bathroom. He also becomes a brother figure to Eric, something that Serena isn't very happy about. At a family dinner, Serena receives an anonymous package which she opens at the table. It's filled with pornography and she gets mad at Chuck, thinking he is the one who sent it. Chuck insists otherwise and is given a warning by his father. When at school, three crates of champagne are delivered anonymously to Serena. The final straw comes when Eric gives her another of the unsigned packages, this one filled with cocaine. She tells her mother and Bart throws Chuck out. Just after this, Serena discovers that it wasn't Chuck who was sending the packages after all, but her ex-friend Georgina Sparks. Serena spirals out of control after Georgina continues to blackmail her, and when she spends all night partying, Blair enlists the help of Chuck and Nate. It is revealed that Chuck lost his virginity to Georgina in the sixth grade and he's been "running from the crazy bitch ever since." Even though things are still tense between them, Blair suggests that she and Chuck personally find and exact revenge on Georgina. Chuck agrees to this, responding, "Let's get the bitch." When they arrive at the Rolling Stones concert, Georgina has already left with Dan, who has since broken up with Serena after she lied to him. At his father's wedding to Serena's mother, Chuck alerts Nate when he sees the Captain, Nate's father, appearing to buy cocaine. This causes the two friends to make up and for Chuck to confess his love for Blair. Nate realizes that Chuck's feelings for Blair are genuine and gives his blessing. While giving his best man speech, Chuck sees Blair and puts down his note cards, instead talking about true love and perseverance, inspired by his complex relationship with her. At the wedding, Blair forgives him for blogging about their relationship to Gossip Girl and subsequently abandoning her, and the two decide to begin a relationship, to "take it slow and do it right this time" (Chuck). Chuck's father, Bart Bass, sees the new relationship as an opportunity for Chuck to mature and abandon his decadent lifestyle. Listening to his father and afraid of the commitment he will have to make to Blair, Chuck begins to have second thoughts about his and Blair's summer plans to go to Tuscany, so he ditches her and seduces Lily Van Der Woodsen's interior designer. Blair, unaware of Chuck's intentions, boards the jet to Tuscany believing that Chuck's meeting with his father must be running late and that he will catch the next commercial flight. Category:Season 1 Season 2 In the season premiere, "Summer Kind of Wonderful", we learn Blair has stayed in Europe. Because of his fear of committing to Blair, Chuck has stayed in the Hamptons trying to forget about her. When she returns he realizes that he regrets his actions, however, it is too late, Blair has begun a relationship with Marcus Beaton, a British Lord whom she met on the plane. At the White Party, while Blair is waiting for Marcus to pick her up, Chuck reveals that he was afraid that if they spent the entire summer together, she might see who he really is. Blair then says that she will belong to him and him only if he tells her he loves her, but he cannot bring himself to do so. Blair leaves with Marcus. In "New Haven Can Wait", while everyone is visiting college, Chuck and Nate stop at Yale University. He hopes to run into the "Skull and Bones" group, who eventually kidnap him. He wants to become a member, and in order to do so, he must show his "worth" in several ways, including giving up Nate (who is hated because of his embezzling father). Instead of betraying his best friend, Chuck sends them to Dan, telling them he's Nate. The Skull and Bone's kidnap Dan, take off his clothes (except for underwear) and tie him to a statue. When Nate hears what he's done, Nate ends their friendship and befriends Dan, leaving Chuck alone. In "O Brother Where Bart Thou" Chuck, maddened with grief and angry at Lily, his stepmother for cheating on his father, attends his fathers funeral with Blair and Nate holding him up in support, and while there he disowns the van der Woodsens and is rude to Lily when she tries to talk to him. Enraged, he leaves the wake to flee to a bar, but Blair follows him, telling him she loves him. Confused, Chuck leaves Blair alone on the street, only to go to her house the next day to apologize and they fall asleep together. However, when Blair awakes, Chuck is gone from her bed, and just a note that apologizes to her remains. Chuck has fled to Thailand. Chuck's Uncle Jack brings Chuck back from Bangkok, and Blair continually tries to help him get over his father's death, at one point even taking him down from the edge of a building. When his father's will is read, it is revealed that his father has left him the company. However, his Uncle Jack sets Chuck up so the board will see his partying ways, and so Jack wins the company. When Chuck goes to see Blair, she tells him she 'can't watch him self-destruct any longer'. Chuck leaves her house dejected. Chuck teams up with his ex-stepmother to get rid of Jack, and they come up with the perfect way - Lily must become his legal guardian. Chuck signs the papers while Jack becomes angered, and then he tries to rape Lily at the opera for adopting Chuck. However, Chuck gets there in time and punches his uncle. He decides to move back into his old home with Lily, Serena and Eric. Chuck is jealous and hurt when Blair begins dating his best friend Nate again, and goes to Nate's ex girlfriend Vanessa for help. However, their plan to break Blair and Nate up fails and the two end up sleeping together. Chuck then runs into Blair on the street and they begin plotting against Serena's new boyfriend (who turns out to be a con artist). Jealous Nate asks Blair to move in with him, but Blair doesn't answer. Which leads Nate to confront Chuck about his constant proximity to Blair - he says that if he wants her, he should man up and tell her, and if he doesn't, he has to cut her loose, because Nate wants her himself. Right after that, Chuck decides to talk to Blair. Instead she asks him to tell her how he really feels about her, in order to respond to Nate's proposition. She also asks him to let her go if he (Chuck) doesn't really love her, after what she starts to cry. He tells her it was just a game, and Blair walks away thanking him. Serena witnesses this conversation and when she questions him about it, Chuck tells her that he loves Blair but he told her it was a game because he can't make her happy. However Chuck makes it possible for Blair to have her dream prom, and proves to himself that he in fact can make her happier than Nate can. In the second season finale, it is revealed to everyone that Chuck slept with Vanessa and Blair slept with Chuck's uncle so that he would find Chuck and bring him back. Blair tries to explain to Chuck why she did it and that she loves him, but Chuck runs away, hurt. However, one week later he returns to New York and goes to see Blair with presents for her, and he finally tells her that he loves her. The two reunite. Category:Season 2 Season 3 When Season 3 returns, Chuck and Blair are very happy and very much in love. They are not a traditional couple and instead of "settling down" they play games all summer involving other women: Chuck seduces a girl at random and, before anything can actually happen, Blair appears and humiliates the girl. After the woman leaves, the pair "stays in". They do this in order to insure that their relationship stays exciting. Blair was very content with this game, until Serena causes her to question it, telling her that the "line between acting like the scorned woman, and actually being the scorned woman is a slippery slope" and Blair tells Chuck she no longer wishes to play the game. Chuck easily complies telling her that he only wants her to be happy, " however that's achieved" . At a polo match, Blair freaks out when she can't find Chuck and it's assumed that he's with Alexandra Richards, when really he's home alone with a headache. They have a conversation where Chuck states that they could never be boring and that he's not Chuck Bass without her. They make up and find another game to play, which involves only the two of them and some role playing. Chuck ends up letting Serena, who has decided not to go to Brown after all, crash at his place instead. Only when Serena ends up letting it slip during one of his business meetings that he secretly wanted to turn a New York property into a club, they have a major falling-out. He calls her a 'train wreck' and she storms out. Chuck then tells Rufus that Serena flaked on Brown, out of concern. Serena wants to get back at Chuck for telling Rufus about Brown, and with the help of Carter, sabotages another meeting by discouraging Chuck's business associates with sordid stories from his past. Leaving, Chuck says he only told Rufus about Brown because he was worried about her. Chuck is beginning to be immersed in his work now. He's even too busy to spend quality time with Blair, blowing her off for getting ready for a meeting with Sean McPherson, the owner of a hotel club Chuck wants to buy. At this meeting, Chuck is given the cold shoulder from McPherson's assistant Daphne, who tells him that in order to even get his foot in the door, he must demonstrate respect for McPherson's past. He sees a Soethby's catalog with a photo flagged, and decides the best way to get in McPherson's good books is to bid on and win the photo for him. Only it turns out that Blair needs the same exact photo for a college society. As a result, Chuck & Blair have a bidding war for the photo at the auction until it's sold to Serena. It is revealed that the pair had been sabotaging Carter to protect her. Serena ends up giving it the photo to Blair, who then gives it to Chuck. She tells him that she believes in him. At McPherson's office, Chuck deduces that Georgina set him up to go after that photo. Daphne, the assistant, confirms it. He hands the photo to the head honcho and then leaves. Chuck tells Blair that, as she believes in him, he's ready to think a lot bigger - he's cashing out his shares of Bass Industries and is going to buy the whole hotel, not just the part he wanted to put a club in. He then invites her to go and 'christen' the penthouse. Chuck notices that Blair is missing her high school days since she feels unworthy at NYU and calls her out on it. Only when Blair denies it, he goes to Jenny for help. They plot about how to bring Blair back down to Earth and how to restore order at Constance, where he wants her to claim the role of queen. Chuck ends up bringing Jenny as his date to the movie premiere of "Fleur", causing Blair to be humiliated. When Blair shows up at the premiere to let Jenny have it, Chuck confesses that it was all his idea. He says he did it because he thinks she is selling herself short and needs to remember she's Blair Waldorf. If she can make Chuck Bass admit he loves her, she can win over NYU. In time. Also, he paid a photographer to take pictures of Blair at the premiere so that she would get her mojo back. Chuck also sends a gift to Blair asking for "one-on-one tutoring". In episode "Enough About Eve", Blair's plan (which is to get to toast at the Freshmen Dinner at Parent's Weekend) involves re-instituting her and Chuck's game from the summer… with a little twist. Blair tells Chuck that she needs him to seduce Josh Ellis so she can humiliate him, as he double-crossed her, and Chuck goes along with it. Blair interrupts the scene right after the big kiss, and pretends to make a big scene. Though really she made a deal with him, she gets to make the toast, and he gets to kiss Chuck Bass. Chuck's plans get canceled so he shows up at the dinner and gets a little too much info from one of Blair's new minions. Then he sees Blair and the man he kissed talking and laughing and he realizes something is definitely up. Blair's plan is revealed when Vanessa tricks her into announcing it to all of the guests at the dinner. Blair goes over to Chuck's to apologize and it is clear he needs some more time to think about it. In the next episode Chuck and Blair are talking again, though he is short with her. Chuck is trying to find a way to boost his hotel's ratings and decided to open the club. He calls Serena for help, but instructs her to leave Blair out of it (not knowing that Blair is listening to the conversation). Blair calls Jack Bass and gets him to send over a liquor license for Chuck, desperate to help out. Later Chuck comes to Blair's and gives her a costume for the club's opening, and they briefly make up. This is ruined when Chuck finds out she called Jack. Chuck tells her that he kept her out of opening the club for the same reason it took him so long to tell her he loves her; he can't trust her. He uninvites her to the opening but Blair shows up anyway after finding out the liquor license Jack sent over was a fake. Blair apologizes to Chuck and tells him that she was trying to make him see that he needed her. Chuck tells Blair that he already knew the license was a fake, and the two quickly come up with an idea. Chuck calls the police and has them shut down the club, while Blair makes sure the paparazzi gets pictures of the celebrities present. Chuck decides to open a secret club, and by the end of the episode Chuck and Blair have made up. In the episode The Debarted, On the anniversary of Bart Bass' death, Chuck wrestles with the dilemma of following his conscience, or that of his father. All day he is very agitated with everyone, especially Blair who wants to comfort him, and thinks he should visit his father's grave. He finally throws her out of his suite so that he can brood alone and ignores her calls for the rest of the day. When on the way to a big business meeting, he finally answers one of her calls and learns that Serena has been in a car accident. He turns his limo around and goes to the hospital much to his father's ghosts dismay and he finally blows, and screams at his father to Leave him alone. The ghost vanishes. When he enters the hospital he is overcome with emotion, and thinks of when he came to see his father, right before his death. Blair Finds him sitting in the hospital floor and comforts him, telling him that he has become a man in ways that his father never was, and pulls him back up. Later, while visiting his father's grave he see's Mystery Woman lying yellow flower's on his gave. In the episode The Lady Vanished, Chuck learns that Mystery's Woman's name is Elizabeth Fisher and she may be his mother. In the episode The Empire Strikes Jack, Chuck finds himself once again at odds with his uncle, Jack Bass, who is behind several untrue sexual harassment lawsuits against Chuck. In the episode Inglourious Bassterds, Jack says he will give back the hotel to Chuck but only if he gets to spend the night with Blair. Thinking Chuck doesn't know about it, Blair agrees to spend the night with him but only if Chuck will never know. Jack kisses Blair, then tells her that Chuck did know and did this to trick her. The two breakup and Chuck gets his hotel back. In the episode The Unblairable Lightness of Being, Chuck is desperately trying to get Blair back and apologizes to her. While Blair really wants for them to get back together, she refuses because of the disgust she feels for still loving him even after the way he acted. Blair feels it is not right to go as far as she did to help a person, no matter how much you love them; considering what she did for Chuck, she couldn't live with herself if she stayed with him. Chuck begged Blair to stay with him, and to not end their relationship, saying 'We have to see this through until the End', but Blair replies with 'This is the end.' and thus ultimately ending the relationship, causing him to go back to seducing any woman he desired, only to get over how devastated he is. In the episode Dr. Estrangeloved, Chuck will go to great lengths to get either his girlfriend Blair or his best friend Nate back in his possession. In order to do this, Chuck enlists the help of Jenny, who has been after Nate ever since her breakup with Damien, to break up Serena and Nate. Chuck decides to try and end their relationship because he believes it will make it easier for him to get back the people he loves. In the episode It's a Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad World, Chuck has been avoiding Lily ever since he found out there was a possibility she had cancer because after the loss he had with Bart dying and Elizabeth betraying him he couldn't stand losing Lily too. Blair goes to talk to him, telling him he shouldn't close his heart to Lily, because he wouldn't want to lose her too. Chuck then goes to see Lily at the gala and tells her he's sorry for being so absent and that he will stay by her side the entire time she would go through this. Later in the episode Blair gets into Columbia thanks to Chuck, who sent in an application for her after joking about it with Nate. In the episode Ex-Husbands and Wives Chuck and Jenny are trying to figure out what's wrong with Lily's medication. They ask for Blair's help but she turns them down. On there own, they go to check out Hollands background and find out that she's a psychiatrist and meet Blair, Dan, Nate and Cameron at her office. Plotting together they find out Holland has been prescribing Lily antibiotics. Later that evening, Chuck and Blair have too find some way to stall Holland so they do what they do best: role play. Acting like a couple they spill out all there troubles, from Blair sleeping with Jack too Chuck selling Blair out. But when Dan signals them they accuse her of subscribing medicine to Lily. They find out it was all Williams fault but when they arrive at the Van Der Woodsens he is gone. Chuck waits with Blair for Cameron to come pick her up and tells her that he will be waiting for her at the top of the Empire state building at 7pm and if she isn't there by 7:01, he is closing his heart to her forever. In the season finale Last Tango, Then Paris, Blair decides to meet Chuck and continue their relationship, but she is late due to Dorota's pregnancy. Therefore Chuck believes that Blair is over him and, devastated, sleeps with a lonely Jenny Humphrey. After this, Blair visits Chuck and nearly walks in on Jenny, but Jenny leaves quickly and is not seen. Blair tells Chuck she loves him and the rest doesn't matter. Chuck is thrilled to hear this and then decides to propose to Blair the next day. As he is midway through his proposal, Dan attacks Chuck in his anger over Chuck sleeping with his sister. Blair realizes what Chuck has done and tells him to "forget this night ever happened" and walks out on him. A week later, Chuck is seen wandering through an alley in Prague. He is ambushed by two men. They find the ring in which Chuck was going to propose to Blair with and take it. Chuck tells them he has money to give and that he is rich, saying 'I'm Chuck Bass' but that he has to keep the ring. As he tries to take back the ring, Chuck is shot in the back by one of the men. The last shot is of him left bleeding in the alleyway. Whether he lives or dies is unknown to viewers. Category:Season 3 Season 4 In the first episode of season four, we find that Chuck is alive and well, having been rescued by French girl, Eva (Clemence Poesy) who has no idea of his wealth or of who he is. He creates a fake name and persona as he no longer wants to be the manipulating Chuck Bass. He eventually reveals who he really is and returns to New York with her, at the request of Blair and Serena. Blair insists she no longer loves him, but still schemes to undermine his new relationship. He eventually falls for one of her schemes and breaks up with Eva. He realizes his mistake and begs her to take him back, but she refuses, saying that he showed his true feelings by continuing to believe Blair over anyone else. Chuck then declares war on Blair and sabotages various aspects of her life by making her lose internships, inviting Jenny Humphrey back to town, and generally trying to make her miserable. They soon blossom into an enemies-with-benefits relationship, he apparenty falls in love with someone called Amarah. In the The Witches of Bushwick', Chuck accidentally tells Blair that he loves her during sex and, not knowing whether his words are true, Blair chooses to gloss over the moment. Although Chuck and Blair spend the episode striving for different ends which will eventually alienate each other (Blair to become the face of Anne Archibald's charity, Girls Inc, and Chuck to increase the revenue of The Empire by returning to his bad boy persona), Blair makes the decision to attend Chuck's Saints and Sinners party in order to confront him. Chuck confesses that he loves her, and the pair kiss in front of everyone after the curtain concealing them is pulled down. Anne tells Blair that she can no longer be a part of Girls Inc just as Chuck's publicist KC tells Chuck that she thinks Blair will be good for business. Blair re-thinks her decision to sacrifice it all for their relationship, and she and Chuck break up once again. Chuck promises he'll wait for her, and both affirm their belief that their love will reunite them in the end. On Thanksgiving Chuck and Blair run into each other at Serena's house, Chuck offers to leave but she tells him that she was heading to JFK anyway and came to drop off the traditional pie and that they should get used to this. They hear about Serena being hospitalized and while they're sharing that maybe nothing can change between them, Jenny walks in and their conversation interrupts. While driving Blair home, Chuck tells her that he showed up only for Serena when she told him that what happened with Serena made her question what she told him after the Saints & Sinners party. Chuck tells her that he cannot be her friend now as much as he wishes he could. But even after that Blair still sends him her traditional pie saying that even though they can't be friends it doesn't mean that they aren't. ﻿ Category:Season 4 Appearance and Style Personality Family Novel Series * Bartholomew Bass (father) * Misty Bass (mother) * Donald Bass (older brother) TV series * Bart Bass (Father, deceased) * Elizabeth Fisher / Evelyn Bass (Biological Mother) * Jack Bass (Uncle) * Lillian van der Bass Humphrey (Adoptive-Step Mother) * Rufus Humphrey (Step-Father) * Serena van der Woodsen (Adoptive-Step Sister) * Eric van der Woodsen (Adoptive-Step Brother) * Scott Ronson (Adoptive-Step Brother) * Dan Humphrey (Step Brother) * Jenny Humphrey (Step Sister) Romantic relationships Novel Series * Serena van der Woodsen (forced) * Donetella Contessa (fling) * Tiphany (fling) * Jenny Humphrey (forced) * Kati Frakas (fling) * Katie Soave (fling) * Georgina Sparks (fling) * All Male-Dutch Snowboarding team (fling) * Greg (boyfriend) TV series * Georgina Sparks (lost his virginity to her at the age of twelve in the seventh grade) * Blair Waldorf (ex-girlfriend, SoulMate) * Jenny Humphrey (attempted hook-up; fling, lost her virginity to Chuck) * Vanessa Abrams (one night stand hookup, fling) * Eva Coupeau (ex-girlfriend) * Raina Thorpe (currently sleeping with) Quotes Look, Nathaniel, I care about three things: money, the pleasure money brings me, and you. Chuck: I've still got the scars on my back to prove it. (Blair pushes him out the door) You know, they say if you love something, you should set it free. Blair: Ugh! They say when you hate something, you should slam the door in its face! Chuck: I love it when you talk dirty, Blair. (Blair slams the door in his face) Look, I know you hate me. I was in love with Blair and I'm sorry, we do not have time to argue about this. Chuck: Let’s take it slow this time. Do it right. Blair: Blegh... Chuck Bass is a romantic, who knew? Chuck: Now you do, and it’s all that matters. Just because we can't say it doesn't mean it isn't true. Blair: If it's real, we'll figure it out, all of us. But if it's not, then please, Chuck, just let me go. Chuck: It's just a game. I hate to lose. You're free to go. Serena: Chuck, why did you just do that? Chuck: Because I love her. And I can't make her happy... Poor Humphrey dumpty Blair: What do we have, Chuck? Chuck: Tonight. So shut up. And dance with me. Etymology *Charles is of Old German origin, and its meaning is "free man". From "karl", similar to Old English "churl", meaning "man, serf". The first Holy Roman Emperor (seventh to eigth century) Charlemagne Magnus, meaning "Charles the Great") was a powerful German leader who created a more ordered society out of the chaos that followed the fall of Rome. *Bartholomew is an English given name that derives from the Aramaic name meaning "son of Tholmai". "Bar" means "son of" in Aramaic, and thus its occurrence in a personal name indicates a patronymic. "Tholmai" is commonly supposed to mean "furrows", and Bartholomew is accordingly read as "son of the furrows", meaning one who is rich in land. *Bass is both English and occasionally, Scottish. In the first instance it may have Olde English pre 7th century origins, or it maybe French, and as such was introduced by the Normans after the 1066 Invasion. Taking the latter first as this is the most satisfactory explanation, the derivation is from the French word 'basse' meaning somebody who was both broad and thickset. This word itself is a development of the Latin "bassus", meaning wide, as opposed to tall. Photos This character has a Photo Gallery A-dapper-fellow.jpg Chuck-and-blair-kiss 521x644.jpg Chuck-bass-lives-002.jpg Chuck Bass.jpg Gossip-girl-juliet-doesn't-live-here-anymore-chuck-blair-kiss.jpg Gossip girl s01e13a-003.jpg Picture 8.png 0002.jpg Ed Westwick.jpg War 7.jpg Westwick.jpg Westwick 2.jpg Westwick 3.jpg Westwick 4.jpg Westwick 5.jpg Westwick 6.jpg Westwick Easy J.jpg Westwick Easy J 2.jpg Westwick Easy J 3.jpg Victor--Victrola-blair-and-chuck-643268 624 352.jpg Chuckport.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:books